Matchmaking
by watchitstark
Summary: Harry decides Minerva needs to find herself a date, and takes it upon himself to organise her one. HG/MM femslash. Just some random fluff.


"Harry are you coming to the Christmas event that the Ministry is holding tonight?" Minerva questioned as she stopped by his office on the way up to hers.

"Oh yeah I am," he sighed. "Kingsley basically said if I didn't go then I'd be ignoring a direct request from the Ministry and they'd arrest me and then make me attend."

"He threatened me with the same thing," she grimaced and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, where he was marking homework.

"Looks like we're stuck in the same boat then," he laughed. "Have you got a date?"

"Oh obviously," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I've never taken a date to a Ministry function."

"God just get a girlfriend and then they might be a little less boring," he suggested, laughing at the look on her face. "It's been a long time, and I'm sure loads of women are practically lining up to date you they're just too scared to tell you so."

"I don't date former students," Minerva said easily, waving the idea away.

"That takes away practically three quarters of the population of wizarding Britain, and you couldn't date a Muggle anyway because if they were your age they'd be stooped and old," he teased, laughing as she gave him her infamous McGonagall glare.

"Are you trying to say I'm old, Mr Potter?" she challenged.

"No I'm saying you're old for Muggle standards," he laughed. "You'd outlive a Muggle anyway, unless they were quite a lot younger than you. Well you could find yourself a gold digger I suppose?" he suggested, grinning.

"Oh what a fantastic idea," the Headmistress said drily.

"I think so," he responded, grinning cheekily. "I'm taking Draco and Ginny's taking Rolanda, no one will notice if you bring someone."

"I can't find someone before tonight," she tutted.

"What if I find you someone?!" Harry suggested, excitedly straightening up in his chair and putting his quill down.

"What? Are you suggesting that you play matchmaker?" she looked horrified by the very thought.

"Why not? I bet you haven't been on a blind date in years!" he grinned.

"Yes for a very good reason!"

"Please? For me? I don't want you to be surrounded by couples. I'll just bring her along and I won't even mention it to her I'll just make sure that you two end up spending some time together."

"Do you already have someone in mind?" she asked, with a resigned air about her.

"Yes!" he grinned. "I've been thinking this for a while actually but I haven't had a reason to push her upon you, nor did I want to if I thought you wouldn't be receptive to the idea, which would then in turn probably make you unwilling to think of it as an idea."

"You'll just make it so that it seems as though we met by accident?" she questioned slowly.

"Of course, it'll just be casual and no pressure. No need to do the properly awkward blind date thing is there?" he grinned.

"Why are you so excited about this?" she inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm excited for you to be happy," Harry said, exasperating colouring his voice.

She glared at him for a long moment. "Are you going to tell me who it is or do I get to wait and see?"

"Wait and see of course," he grinned as Minerva sighed and glared at him.

"Fine, I suppose I'll see you tonight," she swept out the room and a few seconds later Harry heard her yell at Peeves for attempting to launch a collection of inkwells at a passing group of first years.

"So when am I meeting this woman you've found me?" she questioned as they met in the entrance hall to walk down to the gates to they could apparate, Hooch suddenly appearing as they started to walk out the doors.

"What's this I hear about a woman?" she asked quickly, grinning.

"Ask Potter," Minerva said vaguely grumpily as though she had now decided this wasn't such a great idea.

"I'm setting her up with someone," he said with a grin. "Well I'm going to introduce them and then see if either of them likes the idea of actually starting dating but I'm letting them do it completely independently."

"So like matchmaking, but especially passive matchmaking?" the Quidditch instructor laughed. "I like this idea, hopefully our dear Minerva can find herself a woman."

The older woman sighed and shook her head. "I highly doubt that Harry has found someone whom will find themselves wanting to date an old woman such as I, but in the rare case that he has let's hope they're not actually a gold digger, shall we?"

Harry laughed, grinning at her. "She's not, I can assure you of that."

"Thank heavens, looks like she's already got at least one high point," she muttered as she Apparated away, the other two following suit.

An hour later Minerva found herself, drink in hand, being steered towards one Hermione Granger.

"Is she even gay?" she whispered frantically to the younger man.

"Yes, very," he laughed. "Think about it, she's had a crush on you for a really long time, you both like books and don't like being interrupted when you're reading, you both like to talk about boring school things for a really long time, it's perfect!"

"So that's the makings of an excellent couple is it? We have a few similar hobbies?"

"No you're both also a lot more hilarious than either of you will have noticed, and Hermione is a lot more fun these days, she's really come out of her shell."

"I did somewhat witness that when she did her seventh year but she's so young?"

"You're good friends with me and she's almost a year older than me!" he retorted.

"Yes but I'm not dating you, that's completely different. I already told you I wouldn't date a student."

"And I told you that that's ridiculous because all of wizarding Britain has been taught by you practically," he grinned at her and steered them over to where Hermione was talking to Ginny and Rolanda, a smirk spreading over the latter's face as she realised who exactly Harry was setting Minerva up with. Draco suddenly appeared and slung an arm around Harry, joining what had become a loose circle.

"Minerva, you know Hermione, obviously," he introduced with a smirk, laughing as the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Harry you know what I think I might have no idea who this woman is," Hermione said sarcastically, smiling at the Headmistress shyly. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh yeah I've been okay," she smiled and then laughed at some comment that Rolanda had made and Minerva suddenly found herself thinking, that, well, Miss Granger had grown up rather well. She looked stunning in her deep blue dress robes, and she somehow seemed older, and with that, much more attractive. If the older witch had ever found herself thinking that Hermione was a beautiful young woman, well she was now much more than that.

"What have you been doing over the last few years?" she inquired politely.

"Oh mostly working at the Ministry," she shrugged. "I've been trying to take SPEW a bit further but it mostly hasn't worked out that well. I got my Transfiguration mastery, but Harry said he told you about that."

"He did, I was very pleased and slightly honoured that you chose to continue my subject."

Hermione blushed. "Well it was always my favourite, and you were always my favourite teacher."

"I am glad to hear that, too. I wondered if you'd been keeping with Transfiguration today and if you'd seen this article..." they dove into a long, complex conversation about theories and things while the others all smirked at each other. This was working better than Harry had dared hope.

Much later the ball was winding down, Minerva and Hermione were several glasses of wine in, and Harry hadn't stopped smirking for at least an hour. "Would you stop smirking it wasn't even your idea," Rolanda scolded, though she was grinning.

"Hey, I'm the one who put the idea into motion, you just said about a month ago that you thought that you thought Hermione and Minerva were weirdly well matched."

"Yes but I might have done something about it eventually," she grumbled, turning to face where the topic of conversation was sat at a small table in the corner,

"Look at them smiling at each other," she laughed, even as disgust coloured her voice.

"Aren't they adorable?" he sighed.

"Oh stop they're not that cute."

"No of course not, do you want me to say that you and Ginny are cuter?" he teased.

"You're a piece of shit," the Quidditch instructor muttered, but she was still smiling.

"If they lean any closer to each other they're going to end up kissing in a very public place," he laughed.

"Let them, if any of us deserves to get some action it's those two."

"Oh god are you two still surveying your matchmaking progress?" Ginny appeared and handed her girlfriend a drink, rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"Look at them though, don't they look adorable?" Rolanda argued.

"Yes, yes they do," she admitted with a sigh, flicking her long red hair back over her shoulder. "We should probably all stop staring though?"

"Nah why would we do that?" Harry grinned. "Might as well survey our handiwork."

"Eventually they're going to notice that we're all stood here leering at them," she pointed out.

"Oop yep Minerva just looked this way," the three of them quickly turned to look at the dance floor, pretending as though they hadn't just been staring at the couple.

"Harry was just staring at us, wasn't he?" Hermione asked with a small smile, spinning her glass slowly.

"Yes, so were Rolanda and Miss Weasley," she laughed. "He told me he wasn't going to tell you his plan, but I assume you already worked it out?"

"Of course, I'm not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing," she grinned. "But the question is, why did you agree? I would have thought that the great Minerva McGonagall would have been able to find her own dates?"

"If I'm completely honest the great Minerva McGonagall has not been particularly adept at finding her own dates recently. Also Harry seemed excited about the idea so I thought I'd let him."

"And he didn't tell you it was going to be me?"

"No, and I hadn't even thought, I hadn't even known that you were at all attracted to women, so you hadn't been someone I'd have guessed."

"Did you have any ideas?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I hadn't guessed that he was going quite so young, as I had told him that I didn't date former students, and I couldn't think of anyone that he would find suitable and that would be interested."

"Yeah I don't really know anyone older that's gay," she paused. "Actually the head of Magical Law Enforcement at the moment has a rumour going around about her..."

"She's not exactly my type," Minerva laughed.

"You have a type?" the brunette couldn't resist asking curiously.

"More like I prefer the people I date to actually be somewhat interesting," she laughed.

"Do I qualify under that?"

"Well of course," Minerva looked surprised that she had asked. "I'm fact I'd say the only problem I'm presently facing would be the matter of your age."

"I can take an age potion if you like?" she offered with a grin, though she was still fiddling with her wine glass. "I can't say I was ever expecting this to happen," she managed quietly.

"What that we would end up reconnecting at a ministry ball where your best friend had set us up?"

The brunette grinned. "Something like that," she paused. "I supposed I always assumed that my feelings would never be given a chance to be acted upon."

"I think if it was up to Harry from this moment on we would have ended up being forced into meeting again and again until eventually we either fell in love or one of us ended up executing the other," she smiled, practically grinning at the younger woman. "I might prefer the idea of the former than the latter."

"Oddly, so do I," Hermione laughed. "Should I ask you out on a date now?"

"No, I don't think you should," she paused. "Because I'm going to ask you out on one. It's only right, after all, considering that I am older and taller."

"Why taller?"

"I just feel as though the height makes the difference," she grinned. "So, would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to," Hermione grinned.

"I'll owl you the details," she looked at the younger woman for a long moment, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, and how attractive the younger woman had grown to be. Her eyes flickered down to pink lips, something which Hermione didn't miss, even with how distracted she was by having the older woman this close. Slowly the older woman leant forwards, kissing her gently, smiling as Hermione reciprocated, which she quickly attempted to form into a scowl when they were interrupted by clapping from the three that were responsible for this in the first place.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed as he high fived Rolanda, ignoring the glares that were coming from the two women, who had soon given up and were grinning along with the rest of them.


End file.
